


Just Not For Myself

by Nervouslaughter508



Series: On And On, I Don't Know What I Want [1]
Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Reflection, Sad Ending, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nervouslaughter508/pseuds/Nervouslaughter508
Summary: Gwen loves Duncan.Gwen loves Noah.But Gwen can't love herself.





	Just Not For Myself

Gwen's always had to put up with people who didn't like her. 

People who looked down on her, for her appearance, attitude, how she acted how she was on the outside. She always tried to be herself like the movies advised her to, but it was hard when it seemed like no one liked her for being who she really was. This is why Gwen had a hard time loving herself, but she has no problem whatsoever loving her boys. 

 

She loves Duncan for how bad ass and defensive he could be, but when the layers were peeled away, he was a soft, caring person who Gwen admired and aspired to be. She loved how Duncan loved and defended Noah, and how  _he_ was the only one for could tease or lightly harass Noah. When any one else  _looked_ at Noah is wrong way, Duncan would make damn sure that person paid. Gwen loved Duncan because they were so similar...they both were who they were, and it made Gwen find it almost easier to be herself. 

 

Gwen loved Noah for how he balanced out the two rebels with an attitude of his own. Noah was irritating, a smart ass, and sometimes too clever and pretty for his own good, but soon those features became a part of the reason Gwen loved him so. Gwen and Noah's sarcasm combined was an irritating factor for Duncan, but like how Gwen learned to love Noah and Duncan for their flaws, Duncan learned to love them for their sneering and ridicule, finding it endearing eventually. 

 

Their triangle was beautiful and complete, but there are moments when Gwens thoughts clear so her mind goes to that one question, the question- do they really need me? 

 

If Duncan needed someone who was sarcastic, and witty and clever, then he has Noah. If Noah needed someone rebellious, then he had Duncan. She's nothing but a medium between two amazing men who quite honestly don't need her. But she's there until they see the truth for themselves, because god knows how happy she is with her boys. 

**Author's Note:**

> leave me a comment, I wanna get better! I just rewatched this series with my nephew, and I realized these three would be adorable. I absolutely love Noah so much.


End file.
